psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of marketing topics
This is a list of over 200 articles on marketing topics. If you create a marketing article, please add it to this list. Marketing fundamentals * Marketing an overview! * Mba marketing in general concept * Consumer * Business Marketing * Core * Customer ** Customer lifetime value (CLV) ** Customer relationship management (CRM) * Marketing mix * Marketing orientation also called customer focus or marketing concept * Sustainable competitive advantage * Core competency * Experience curve effects * Marketing myopia * Market segment * Target market * Business model * Value ** Value chain ** Value migration * Market * Market share * Economies of scope * End-user Marketing strategies and paradigms * Marketing strategies ** Growth strategies *** Horizontal integration *** Vertical integration *** Innovation strategies *** Aggressiveness strategies *** Profit impact on marketing strategy ** Strategies for mature and decining markets ** Market dominance strategies ** Porter generic strategies ** Mass customization ** Vendor lock-in ** Scenario planning ** Marketing warfare strategies *** Offensive marketing warfare strategies *** Defensive marketing warfare strategies *** Flanking marketing warfare strategies *** Guerrilla marketing warfare strategies **** Guerrilla marketing * Marketing paradigms ** Relationship marketing ** Network marketing ** Diversity marketing ** Customer experience management (CEM) *** Experiential world *** Experiential platform *** Experiential marketing *** Brand experience *** Customer interface *** Experiential innovation *** CEM integration *** CEM organization Marketing management * Marketing management * Marketing plan * Management information system * Strategic planning * Implementation and control Product management * Product management * Product * Product differentiation * Product life cycle management ** Diffusion *** Technology acceptance model ** New product development *** Research and development *** Conjoint analysis *** Quality function deployment *** List of product failures **''Crossing the Chasm'' ** Technology lifecycle *** Disruptive technology ** Life cycle cost analysis ** Planned obsolescence * Packaging and labelling ** Mandatory labelling ** List of packaging companies * Product line * Whole product * Product portfolio ** B.C.G. Analysis ** G.E. Multi Factoral analysis ** Contribution margin analysis ** Cannibalization ** Product bundling ** Problems with portfolio models * Positioning ** Perceptual mapping ** Factor analysis ** Multi dimensional scaling ** Discriminant analysis ** Preference regression * Brand management ** Brand ** Brand alliances ** Brand equity ** Private brand ** Corporate branding ** Family branding ** Individual branding ** Corporate identity ** Trademark *** Genericized trademark ** List of fictional brands Pricing * Pricing * Price * Price points ** Psychological pricing ** Odd price * Pricing objectives * Discounts and allowances ** Loyalty card ** Loss leaders * Penetration pricing ** Price wars * Variable pricing and real-time pricing * Pricing for profit maximization * Price discrimination ** Price skimming ** Two part tariff * Price elasticity of demand * Geographical pricing and price zoning * Cost-plus pricing ** Markup ** Cost-plus pricing with elasticity considerations ** Break even analysis * Rate of return pricing * Competitor indexing * Joint product pricing * Transfer pricing * Barter Promotion * Marketing communications ** Marketing communications planning framework ** Kelman's source characteristics ** Integrated Marketing Communications * Promotion ** Sales promotion ** Advertising *** Mind share *** Mass media *** Television commercial *** Billboard (advertising) *** Advertising slogan *** Community marketing **** List of advertising slogans *** Advertising campaign *** Subliminal advertising *** Product placement *** Q Score *** Nielsen Ratings *** Sex in advertising *** Subvertising *** Ambush marketing ** Personal selling *** Sales techniques *** Negotiation **** Shill *** Product churning *** Sales force management **** Sales force management system ** Publicity *** Doing a Ratner *** Word of mouth and buzz *** Viral marketing *** Undercover marketing ** Public relations ** Corporate image *** Cause marketing ** Trade fairs Distribution * Distribution ** Retail *** Shopping mall *** Department store **** List of department stores *** Convenience store *** Supermarket **** List of supermarkets *** Dollar store *** Franchising *** Retailers' cooperative ** Wholesaler ** Supply chain ** Supply chain management ** Logistics ** Logistic engineering ** Shrinkage ** Drop shipping ** Grey marketing Direct marketing * Direct marketing * Database marketing * Telemarketing * Multi-level marketing * Specialty catalogs * Pyramid scheme ** Large Group Awareness Training (LGAT) * Direct Marketing Association Consumer behavior * Consumer behaviour ** Aspirational age ** Aspirational Brand * Demographics ** Demographic profile * Lifestyle * Buyer decision processes ** Prospect theory ** Loss aversion ** Decoy effect ** Time marketing * Maslow's hierarchy of needs Marketing research * Marketing research * Master of Marketing Research * Qualitative marketing research ** Focus group ** Concept testing * Quantitative marketing research ** Statistical surveys ** Questionnaire construction ** Scales ** Sampling *** Simple random sampling *** Systematic sampling *** Stratified sampling *** Cluster sampling *** Multistage sampling *** Nonprobability sampling * Experimental techniques * Observational techniques * Industry or market research ** Environmental scanning ** SWOT Analysis ** Competitor analysis ** Ecological model of competition ** Porter 5 forces analysis ** Benchmarking * Data analysis techniques used in marketing research ** Cross tab ** Logit analysis ** Intent scale translation ** Preference-rank translation ** Conjoint analysis ** Factor analysis ** Multi dimensional scaling ** Discriminant analysis ** Cluster analysis ** Preference regression Services marketing * Services marketing ** Service ** Borderless Selling ** Quality ** Gaps analysis ** Complaints handling ** Experience economy ** Service sector ** Service mark E-marketing * Bricks and clicks business model * Business-to-business electronic commerce (B2B) * Business-to-consumer electronic commerce (B2C) * Customer relationship management(CRM)systems * Disintermediation * Dot com boom * E-marketing * Borderless Selling * E-commerce * Marketing 2.0 * Multimedia * Online auction business model (C2C) * Pay-per-click * Permission marketing * Personalized marketing * Search engine optimization * Spamming * Web 2.0 * Web banner Evolution of marketing * Evolution of marketing * Production orientation * Sales orientation * Marketing orientation * Personal marketing orientation Criticisms * Criticisms of marketing * Propaganda * Greenwash * No Logo Finding related topics * List of management topics * List of human resource management topics If you have an interest in the Economics and Business section of Wikipedia, drop by at The Business and Economics Forum. Category:Marketing Category:Consumer psychology es:Lista de temas de marketing ja:マーケティング手法の一覧 zh:市场营销主题列表